


i've fallen from grace

by argenttmccall



Series: i'm a foolish, fragile spine [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Immortality, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenttmccall/pseuds/argenttmccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the world is ending, and Kimiko doesn't really give a shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've fallen from grace

**Author's Note:**

> in which kitty writes xiaolin showdown fic for the first time in years. don’t look at me omg. 
> 
> okay, so this is kind of based on an immortal/end of the world au!ish thing, idk guys just roll with it. tiny bit of RaiKim, because i am physically incapable of pairing either of them with anyone else. un-beta’d, so any and all mistakes are my own fault.

There are ashes falling from the sky.

It looks eerily similar to falling snow, with the added bonus of the smell of smoke, fire, and death. Kimiko’s not entirely sure where it’s all coming from, just that it’s probably connected to the recently erupted volcano to the southwest. 

Chase Young’s volcano, to be exact. 

When they were younger, none of them had ever thought that his evil lair was an actual volcano. They’d all assumed it was just some giant, ominous looking mountain. 

She almost laughs at how naive she was, back during her first life.

See, it’s easier to think of it all in multiple lifetimes instead of one giant, never ending existence. Less depressing, y’know.

Anyway, back to the point. The point being, Chase Young is a very patient man. Lizard. Lizard-man. Whatever.

Who knows exactly how long he’s been waiting for today, the day when the volcano explodes and kick starts the apocalypse. It’s been hours, or maybe days since it started. Raimundo would’ve already rallied the troops and lead the charge to stop Chase’s Evil World Domination Plan. 

But Rai’s not here anymore, is he? No, he went and got himself killed 63 years, 8 months, and 3 days ago. Not that she’s keeping track or anything.

And so what if she has? It not like she has anything better to do these days. Count the days and sulk, with maybe a side prayer to any god that might listen to give her strength. Or death, depending on her mood.

So the volcano’s erupted, the world is ending, Chase is god knows where, and Kimiko’s returned to what’s left of the Xiaolin Temple for the first time in over a century. It had felt appropriate at the time, to come back to where it had all started. 

Of course, there’s nothing but rubble at this point. The statue of Master Fung that Omi had erected is half destroyed, near unrecognizable. 

She thinks that she should feel something, anything other than a vague apathy. This used to be her home, where she’d met the people that would eventually become her friends and then her family. Where she’d met the boy that she would end up falling in love with and spending as much of eternity with as possible. Where she’d learnt of her destiny, to live forever alongside her companions and be humanity’s silent guardians.

Kimiko sighs deeply, shaking off some of the ash that had collected on her shoulders. In the end, there really was no point in coming back. It’s all the same, no matter where she goes.

There are ashes falling from the sky, and she stands alone.


End file.
